Ignite the Night
by Red Sherry
Summary: Jongin menemukan kebahagiaan pada malam—pada kehangatan seseorang yang bukan miliknya. "Mengapa cinta sengaja dirancang rumit dan berbelit-belit?" [YAOI/KAISOO/ANGST]
1. FOREWORD

**IGNITE THE LIGHT**

.

 **Summary** : Jongin menemukan kebahagiaan pada malam—pada kehangatan seseorang yang bukan miliknya.

 **Pairing :** KaiSoo (Kyungsoo/Jongin) and others.

 **Genre :** Angst, Infidelity, Romance, Drama

 **Warnings :** Explicit sexual contents, drinking, too much drama (Like please, Sher. Stop watching sappy romance movies and get a life)

.

 **\- NOTES -**

 _THIS IS A_ _SUPER LATE_ _BIRTHDAY FOR MY BABYBAEBAE,_ SOVI! ( _Happy birthday again, you_!)

 _I'm sorry it took so long, but i hope you love it. /whispers i swear, i hate Soo baby in this story. Why do you want a jerk Soo, anyway? *sobs*/_

Akhirnya, aku keluar dari Kaisoo _fluffyland_ dan nyoba bikin sesuatu yang sedikit _angsty_. Semoga engga gagal, yah. Hehehe.

Cerita ini keinspirasi sama _prompt_ dari sopiyuliawati15, How I Met Your Mother (Episode "Tick... Tick... Tick"), beberapa _quotes_ dari tumblr dan sealbum lagu Arctic Monkey.

PLEASE ENJOY! :))))


	2. FINAL

**IGINITE THE NIGHT**

.

 _"Mengapa cinta sengaja dirancang rumit dan berbelit-belit?"_

* * *

Mereka sama-sama tahu ini adalah tindakan salah. Kembali terjatuh ke lengan satu sama lain, dengan Jongin yang mendekap Kyungsoo ke dadanya dan jemari Kyungsoo bermain di wajah Jongin, menelusuri garis tepi bibir lelaki itu dari sudut ke sudut.

"Seberapa lama kau mampu menahan ini, Jongin?"

Jongin memejamkan mata. Ia tahu betul apa maksud dari kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Selama yang kau mau." Balasnya lirih. Sebuah jawaban sekaligus kalimat izin yang ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo untuk menghancurkannya lebih parah lagi daripada ini.

 _Lebih patah lagi daripada ini._

"Jika aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya sekarang, apa kau akan menurutinya?" tanya lelaki itu lagi, tanpa menyadari dampak yang ia timbulkan di hati Jongin.

"Ya." _Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon._

Kyungsoo menggumam. Ia meraih jam beker di bawah lampu tidur Jongin, meliriknya sekilas sebelum mendesah pelan. "Aku harus pergi."

Dengan enggan, Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Ia melihat lelaki itu beranjak dari sisinya, kemudian memungut pakaiannya sendiri yang berserakan di lantai. Ada rasa kehilangan menelusup ke rongga dada Jongin setiap Kyungsoo kembali memakai pakaiannya satu persatu.

Sisi posesifnya beteriak, memohon agar Kyungsoo tinggal. Namun akal sehatnya menolak—menertawakannya, karena Kyungsoo jelas tidak akan memilihnya.

Dia hanya pilihan kedua.

Sebuah pelampiasan emosi serta hasrat ketika Kyungsoo dirundung jenuh. Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan barang sekeping saja bagian dari keseluruhan hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyambar kunci mobil, sambil menurunkan kerah kemeja kantornya menjadi lipitan rapi.

Kepalan tangan Jongin menguat. Kehadiran lelaki itu hanya akan menjadi bayang, menjelma dalam bentuk ilusi samar yang nantinya ia anggap sebagai sebuah mimpi indah. Atau justru mimpi buruk.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya, membelai lembut bahunya yang telanjang kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" _Goodbye_ , Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh, postur tubuhnya yang kecil berkebalikan dengan kuasa lelaki itu atas dirinya. Sedikit berdehem, Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar pergi.

"Hyung." Ia meredam nada putus asa yang menggelayuti ujung lidahnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Kyungsoo begitu minim emosi, hingga Jongin ingin mengoyaknya, mengais secuil perasaan apapun dari diri lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum—setengah pahit, kemudian menjawab. "Aku tahu."

Dan ketika lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan Jongin, hanya ada satu kata yang terus ia rapalkan—kemarin, hari ini, entah sampai kapan seperti sebuah doa di udara dini hari yang menyengat kulit.

 _Let it be night. Let it be night._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Semua bermula dari percakapan ringan mengenai _woman is frustating_ di antara denting-denting gelas alkohol berkadar tinggi. Dimana Jongin dengan setia mendengar keluhan demi keluhan yang Kyungsoo muntahkan tanpa jeda. Lelaki itu sedang bertengkar hebat dengan kekasihnya dan Jongin adalah orang asing yang rela menawarkan telinga sepanjang malam untuknya.

Tegukan Tequilla berseling asamnya jeruk serta garam mengantarkan mereka ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

Mungkin, permasalahan antara ia dan Kyungsoo tidak akan terjadi jika kepala Jongin yang mendadak ringan tidak mengutarakan, "Kau bisa mencoba berhubungan dengan lelaki. Siapa tahu kau akan lebih menyukainya."

Serta pengaruh alkohol berlebihan yang bermain di tubuh Kyungsoo tidak membuat lelaki itu menjawab, "Apa kau mau memberikanku pengalaman itu?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk berakhir di motel murahan terdekat karena keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa berjalan dengan lurus.

Jongin mengabulkan apa yang Kyungsoo mau. Ia melakukan semua perkerjaan malam itu, membiarkan Kyungsoo menjadi sisi penerima yang tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Ia berusaha memuaskan Kyungsoo, mencari setiap bagian sensitif dari lelaki itu di tengah rasa pusing yang menyerangnya.

Kemudian ketika _hangover_ menyerang di pagi berikutnya, serta butir Antacid mengusir rasa mual mereka hingga dapat kembali berpikir jernih, keduanya memutuskan apa yang terjadi kemarin hanya sekedar hubungan semalam saja.

Jongin kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Kecuali kali ini, ia memiliki memori mengenai sepasang mata hitam besar dan bibir penuh yang terus menghantui pikirannya.

Sesuatu yang Jongin kira hanya mengganggu dirinya ternyata terbukti salah saat ia melihat Kyungsoo menghampirinya di _pub_ yang sama. Lelaki itu menceritakan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang kembali membaik.

Ada senyum kikuk yang terhias di wajah keduanya saat isi gelas pertama menggelincir masuk ke kerongkongan dengan sensasi membakar yang perih. Perlahan tapi pasti, percakapan mereka bergeser ke malam dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mengubahnya menjadi lelucon konyol yang mereka sendiri tertawakan. Karena sungguh, mereka mengerti itu adalah jalan keluar yang bodoh untuk lari dari suatu masalah.

Namun tetap saja, keduanya kembali menyerah pada hasrat yang menguasai mereka saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi—kali ini dalam keadaan sama-sama sadar.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Menghimpit lelaki itu ke dinding lorong apartemennya bahkan sebelum mereka mencapai kamar. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram rambutnya kuat, meminta Jongin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah keduanya menari, saling menyusup, menjilati sisa rasa lemon dari Gin terakhir mereka.

Dengan alkohol yang masih dalam batas wajar, Jongin menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Kulitnya tidak bercela, mendorong Jongin untuk meninggalkan jejak merah yang ia yakin akan tampak memikat melawan putih di leher Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo berjengit, menahan Jongin untuk tidak melakukannya.

" _No hickeys_." Tuntut lelaki itu sedikit gusar. "Sojin bisa melihatnya."

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa nama itu membuat perutnya mendadak mual. Ia kembali mengingatkan diri untuk tidak membawa perasaan apapun dalam hubungan ini.

Maka, Jongin berusaha untuk berpura-pura.

Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo tidak terlihat sempurna berada di bawahnya, bahwa desah dari bibir lelaki itu tidak mengirimkan getaran ke tulang punggungnya, bahwa sekali lagi— _ini_ , yang mereka lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk ia simpan dalam ingatannya.

Ketika pagi datang, keduanya berjanji untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Namun berkebalikan dengan apa yang terucap, dua nomor telepon saling terselip dalam ponsel masing-masing.

Selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi adalah sebuah siklus berulang tanpa akhir. Keduanya seakan terjebak dalam kubangan lumpur yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya menemui Jongin pada malam hari. Saat lelaki itu selesai mengantarkan Sojin pulang, dengan mengenakan pakaian kantornya yang sudah sedikit lusuh. Mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama, sebelum Kyungsoo beranjak dari apartemennya ketika langit di luar masih petang. Terkadang, lelaki itu pergi dengan mengendap-endap, membuat Jongin terbangun dengan sisi kanan ranjangnya yang kosong.

Ada malam dimana Kyungsoo tidak datang karena Sojin menginap di rumah lelaki itu atau urusan pekerjaan lain. Jongin harus menahan diri untuk tidak merindukan bagaimana rambut hitam Kyungsoo menggelitik cuping hidungnya ketika mereka berbaring berdampingan. Sedang beberapa malam sisanya selalu ditutup dengan kalimat ' _Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita_ ' dari Kyungsoo yang akan dibalas dengan Jongin, ' _ok, itu tidak menjadi masalah_ '.

Namun karena keduanya sama-sama buruk dalam menepati janji, Kyungsoo terus datang kepada Jongin, menuntut rasa nyaman yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari Sojin. Sementara, pertahanan Jongin runtuh perlahan.

Ia jatuh cinta.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Pagi ini, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi meninggalkannya di saat ia terlelap. Jongin berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya, mencari sisa kehangatan Kyungsoo serta aroma parfum maskulin dan sedikit jejak _citrus_ yang lelaki itu tinggalkan.

Jika orang berkata cinta itu buta, maka mungkin, Kyungsoo telah merebut indra penglihatannya.

Sambil memandang embun di permukaan jendela kamarnya, suara lirih Jongin menggema menemani matahari naik lebih tinggi dan tinggi lagi.

 _Let it be night. Let it be night._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Dalam sepekan terakhir Jongin menghitung, Kyungsoo hanya datang dua kali kepadanya. Lelaki itu berdalih dengan alasan _'Aku sedang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Sojin_ '. Suasana hati Jongin berubah buruk karena rasa cemburu yang tidak seharusnya ia miliki. Jongin tahu perasaan ini akan menggerogotinya tanpa ampun seperti binatang.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam bulan terakhir, Jongin memutuskan keluar mencari seseorang yang bisa mengalihkannya.

Ia menyematkan rokok di antara giginya, sambil menyisir pandangan di sebuah klub malam yang jarang ia kunjungi. Jongin kira, usahanya akan berbuah sia-sia. Namun ketika matanya menemukan lelaki yang menangkap perhatiannya, ia segera mengambil kesempatan tanpa pikir panjang.

Seseorang yang bernama Lee Taemin ini berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu lebih memilih memantul di atas Jongin, mengendalikan ritme permainan, selagi nama Jongin terus bergulir dari lidahnya layaknya mantra. Taemin juga meminta Jongin menggigitnya, menghisapnya, meninggalkan tanda di tubuhnya sebanyak yang Jongin mau. Namun, Taemin tidak membersihkan sisa kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan. Lelaki itu langsung merebahkan diri ke dadanya begitu mereka selesai. Semuanya terasa asing bagi Jongin.

Apalagi, ketika ia menemukan Taemin tetap tinggal hingga pagi menjelang.

Jongin menemukan Taemin berkutat di dapurnya, mencoba meracik Earl Grey Tea dengan apron-nya yang terlihat pas di tubuh lelaki itu.

"Oh, selamat pagi." Sapa Taemin saat melihat Jongin memasuki dapur. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku memakai dapurmu." Tambahnya ramah.

" _It's okay_." Sahut Jongin datar.

Ia mengambil segelas air putih, tetapi Taemin menahan tangannya. Lelaki itu meyodorkan cangkir berisi teh panas ke arah Jongin. "Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Kau terlihat sedikit tegang kemarin."

Dengan senyum tipis, Jongin meraih cangkir itu. " _Thanks_."

Taemin mengangguk senang. Mereka berdua duduk di depan televisi, menikmati berita pagi serta ramalan cuaca yang membosankan. Punggung Jongin menegang ketika Taemin tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangan ke lengannya. Lelaki itu bersandar ke bahunya, kemudian tergelak kecil.

"Aku rasa aku akan menyukaimu, Jongin." Kata Taemin ringan tanpa menatapnya.

Mendengar itu, Jongin merasakan hangat menjalar ke dalam dadanya. Ia baru menyadari betapa ia merindukan perasaan ini.

Perasaan diinginkan, diperhatikan, dibutuhkan.

Perasaan _dicintai_ dan bukan hanya _mencintai_.

Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah Taemin, mengenyahkan keraguan di ujung jarinya saat ia perlahan menarik dagu Taemin mendekat.

Dengan gerakan canggung, Jongin mencium bibir lelaki itu.

 _Mungkin_. Pikir Jongin. _Mungkin, ia telah menemukan pengalih yang tepat_.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Jongin keliru.

Jongin _sangat_ keliru.

Ia segera menyadari itu ketika Kyungsoo tidak menghubunginya selama lima hari terakhir.

Jongin menjejalkan rokoknya bersama puluhan puntung lain dengan bekas gigitan di pangkalnya—pertanda bahwa ia sedang depresi ke atas asbak. Ia kembali memandang ke arah ponselnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Berbagai prasangka berdesakan dalam kepalanya, menyimpulkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Tatapannya beralih ke jam dinding yang saat itu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Jongin mengetukkan kaki dalam gerakan frustasi sambil meraih pak rokoknya.

Bara di batang rokok itu meliuk merah, _marah_.

Seiring dengan percik api yang membakar tembakau perlahan, seorang lelaki mengadu pada keheningan dengan wajah tertunduk.

 _Let it be night. Let it be night._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Ia berhenti berharap.

Jongin tidak lagi menghitung sudah berapa malam ia lewatkan tanpa pesan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Pikirannya semakin kusut karena nomor ponsel Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tidak aktif. Jongin ingat, ia harus memaksa dirinya duduk karena kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia terus menekan kontak yang sama berulang-ulang dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari dalam _speaker_ -nya berulang-ulang pula.

Jongin berteriak, mencaci, mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada hatinya yang lemah.

Seharusnya dari awal, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah _pit stop_. Pemberhentian sementara. Dan tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Jongin benar-benar berada pada kondisi terburuk dan Taemin menyadarinya.

Lelaki itu tidak bertanya alasan mengapa Jongin terlihat begitu kacau, atau alasan kenapa ia tidak menjawab teleponnya. Sebaliknya, Taemin justru memaksanya untuk keluar dari apartemen. Mereka mengunjungi salah satu restoran di pinggir kota setelah Taemin menghabiskan satu jam untuk merapikan penampilannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya erat dan Jongin pikir perlakuan Taemin sedikit menenangkan kemelut dalam kepalanya.

Namun, takdir seolah enggan berpihak pada Jongin.

Karena tepat ketika ia mulai menikmati _Cabernet Sauvignon_ -nya, sepasang figur yang masuk ke restoran itu membuatnya kehilangan nafas. Ia terbatuk kecil sambil membuka daftar menu, mengintip lewat sudut matanya bagaimana tangan seorang wanita menggelayut mesra pada lelaki yang sedang tersenyum di sisinya.

Jongin buru-buru memalingkan wajah ketika lelaki itu mendaratkan mata ke arahnya. Ia menarik tangan Taemin, menimbulkan kerut di kening lelaki itu karena mimiknya yang berubah panik.

Ia tidak siap untuk bertemu Kyungsoo sekarang. Tidak pada saat dirinya sedang berada di titik terendah untuk melupakan lelaki itu.

Sebelum Jongin sempat beranjak dari kursinya, sebuah suara segera menguncinya untuk kembali duduk.

"Jongin?" Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana kerinduannya terobati hanya lewat satu kata. "H-Hey," Lanjut Kyungsoo tergagap. "Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Perlahan, setelah menenangkan desir darahnya yang berkumpul di dada, Jongin menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. "Oh, Kyungsoo-Hyung." Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan."

Wanita di samping Kyungsoo berbisik, menanyakan siapa lelaki yang sedang ada di hadapannya kali ini. Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibir, kemudian memperkenalkannya kepada Sojin.

Jongin menggigit bibir. Wanita yang tadinya hanya berada di angannya, sekarang berdiri secara nyata di hadapannya; _cantik dan anggun_.

Ia mendadak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo lebih memilih Sojin daripada dirinya.

Jongin menemukan kilatan heran di mata Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu menatap Taemin. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya, mengisyaratkan Taemin untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ini Taemin." Tuturnya, kemudian merangkul pundak lelaki itu—salah satu usaha untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan dengan penuh percaya diri, "Kekasihku."

Jongin tidak melewatkan sorot terkejut yang tergambar jelas di wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu membelalak ke arahnya, seakan menanyakan apakah ia sedang membuat lelucon. Akan tetapi begitu Jongin menampakkan wajah seriusnya, ketegangan di antara keduanya langsung tercipta. Udara yang mengalir di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba terasa begitu mencekik.

Sambil mengalihkan pandangan, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar sumbang. "Ah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Taemin-ssi." Kyungsoo kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Jongin, sambil mengucapkan kalimat dalam nada sarkastik, " _Have a great night ahead_."

Lelaki itu mendorong punggung Sojin untuk menjauh, tetapi Taemin menyergah. "Bergabunglah bersama kami. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan teman Jongin. Ia selalu tertutup mengenai itu."

Balasan yang datang berikutnya berasal dari Sojin. Wanita itu tertawa cerah, lalu menjawab, "Kita memiliki permasalahan yang sama Taemin-ssi."

Pasangan itu akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Taemin dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka. Jongin meloloskan satu kancing kemejanya karena rasa panas yang kini menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mencuri pandang ke Kyungsoo, melihat lelaki itu juga terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

Percakapan di atas meja itu dihidupkan oleh Taemin dan Sojin sementara kedua lelaki lainnya hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat pendek atau senyum kecil.

"Kalian harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku." Sojin berucap ringan. Kuku berwarna gradasi keunguan wanita itu mengetuk tangkai gelas di genggamannya. "Aku tahu ini terdengar kekanakan, tapi Kyungsoo memaksa untuk tetap mengadakan pesta. Bukankah ia begitu romantis?"

Sojin menyandarkan dagu di bahu Kyungsoo sembari memeluk lelaki itu. Mata Jongin berupaya untuk menatap ke arah lain. Kecemburuan dalam dirinya meluap, membanjiri setia pembuluh darah. Apalagi, ketika ia melihat secara langsung bagaimana Kyungoo mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir wanita itu.

"Kami akan senang sekali menerima undanganmu." Taemin mengusap punggung tangan Jongin. "Benar 'kan, sayang?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku. "Tentu." Ia dapat menangkap tangan Sojin yang bergerak menelusuri paha— _atau mungkin justru bagian lain_ Kyungsoo di bawah meja dan memutuskan bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku permisi sebentar." Ujarnya pelan, kemudian bergegas ke arah _restroom_ restoran itu.

Nafas Jongin terengah. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin, merutuk mengapa lelaki yang terpantul di dalam sana terlihat begitu menyedihkan hanya karena beberapa _gesture_ yang Sojin tunjukkan ke Kyungsoo. Jongin segera membasuh wajahnya. Ia menyibakkan rambut ke belakang kemudian menjambaknya dengan kasar.

Bibirnya berbisik dalam nada samar, " _Let it be gone, let it be gone_." Sementara matanya terpejam, mencoba memenangkan kecamuk di kepalanya. " _Let it be gone, let be it gone_." Namun bayangan Kyungsoo terus memaksa masuk, tidak mengizinkan Jongin untuk mengenyahkannya barang sedetik saja. Ia memejam lebih kuat, mengusir isak yang mungkin sebentar lagi datang, " _Please, let it be gone. Please, please, let it be gone_."

Suara langkah kaki yang memasuki _restroom_ itu segera membuat Jongin menoleh. Seorang lelaki kini menatapnya, bibirnya terkatup rapat, tetapi matanya memancarkan amarah yang luar biasa.

" _Who the fuck is that_ Taemin?" Kyungsoo berteriak, menampilkan urat di pelipis kirinya. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang terpaku di tempat kemudian mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. " _Who._ _ **The fuck**_ _. Is. That._ Taemin?"

Jongin sadar, ia lebih memiliki hak untuk marah. Mungkin memukul Kyungsoo dua atau tiga kali di wajah. Namun apa yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Jongin menghantam punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding, lalu memagut bibir lelaki itu kasar.

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _Pecundang._

 _Idiot._

 _Menyedihkan._

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung."

Sorot mata Kyungsoo melembut. Lelaki itu menarik leher belakang Jongin, membalas ciumannya lebih kasar lagi. "Aku kehilangan ponselku." Papar Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan desahan karena bibir Jongin mulai berpindah ke lehernya. "Dan pekerjaan sedikit menggila akhir-akhir ini jadi aku kesulitan menemuimu." Lanjut lelaki itu, tangannya mencengkram pinggang Jongin kuat menyatukan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Jongin melenguh.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali menemuiku." Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo cepat hingga lelaki itu menghadap ke dinding. Ia menarik pinggul Kyungsoo ke belakang, lalu mulai menggesekkan miliknya.

Jemari Kyungsoo mengerut sedang nafasnya berubah pendek. "Y-Ya. Aku berjanji."

Jongin kembali menciumi leher Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih ke belakang telinga lelaki itu. Tepat ketika ia mengiggit daun telinga Kyungsoo, sebuah kenyataan menamparnya keras. Ia mencium aroma lain dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Harum berbeda dari parfum yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan di kain _sprei_ -nya.

Jongin segera melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu mundur perlahan. Kyungsoo yang merasakan pergantian atmosfer dalam ruangan itu berbalik, memandangnya heran.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Ujar Jongin tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu menarik nafas sejenak, menghilangkan kerut di keningnya kemudian membalas. "Ok."

Jongin melangkah cepat, mendahului Kyungsoo karena berada di dekat lelaki itu membuatnya merasa tidak berarti. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika bayangan tentang Kyungsoo memperlakukan Sojin seperti apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan masuk ke otaknya. Setiap bagian dalam dirinya terus mengingatkan bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil. Ia adalah satu-satunya pihak yang akan tersakiti.

Tapi Jongin terlalu keras kepala.

Ia menghentikan langkah saat Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Taemin." Perintah lelaki itu tegas.

Mulut Jongin menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Taemin. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Amarah Jongin yang sudah berada di tepi, berkumpul dengan rasa lelah, cemburu dan harga dirinya yang terinjak membuat lelaki itu mengeluarkan dengus mengejek. _Ah, jadi Kyungsoo merasa berhak mengatur hubungannya? Hebat sekali._

"Apa kau tidak mendengar dirimu sendiri?" Desisnya berang. Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo kemudian menyentaknya kasar. Sepertinya logika lelaki ini tidak pernah berfungsi. "Aku tahu sejak awal bahwa kau brengsek, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan sebrengsek ini, _Kyungsoo_."

"Jongin—" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lemah, penuh dengan penyesalan, namun Jongin sudah cukup mendengar.

Hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil. Dan sifat keras kepalanya harus mengalah sebelum ia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Don't_. _Okay_?" Ia mengambil langkah mundur, menatap mata Kyungsoo yang kini memerah. " _Just, don't_."

Jongin masih sempat merekam bagaimana ia begitu mencintai lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan semasa hidupnya bersama Kyungsoo dan hanya bersama Kyungsoo.

Dengan tawa getir yang pahit, ia menunduk, memandang Kyungsoo untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya ia utarakan sejak hatinya jatuh kepada lelaki itu.

" _I wish I knew how to quit you_."

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Semenjak Jongin memahami bahwa perasaan sepihak bisa membuat orang seputus asa ini, ia mulai merubah sikapnya ke Taemin

Jongin membalas pesan singkat dari Taemin dengan sedikit lebih antusias, tertawa saat lelaki itu menceritakan lelucon tentang teman dekatnya, menggandeng tangannya ketika mereka sedang berada di tengah kota, sampai memberikan beberapa hadiah kejutan untuk lelaki itu.

Walaupun Jongin terus meyakinkan diri bahwa ia memiliki niat yang baik, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu bahwa ia sama brengseknya dengan Kyungsoo. Karena apa yang ia lakukan ke Taemin hanyalah pelampiasan dari hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan ke Kyungsoo. Taemin tetap hanya seorang pengalih, bukan seseorang yang akan mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya.

Sambil menatap lembar sketsanya, Jongin menggeram. Ia mulai menuai protes dari beberapa klien karena pekerjaannya terlambat. Layar monitornya menyala, menampilkan _illustrator software_ yang belum ia sentuh sejak kemarin malam. Inspirasi seakan sedang bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terjangkau olehnya. Ia menyambar pak rokoknya dan kembali menggeram saat menemukan isi di dalamnya kosong. Alisnya berkerut begitu melihat asbaknya yang penuh, mengotori sikunya dengan noda abu.

Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia justru mengambil jaket, berniat untuk membeli rokok di _minimart_ lantai satu apartemennya. Tetapi, langkah pertamanya keluar dari apartemen itu segera terhenti karena seseorang yang menyambutnya di balik pintu. Seseorang yang paling tidak ia harapkan hadir saat ini.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" sergah Kyungsoo cepat sembari menahan pintu apartemennya dengan lengan agar Jongin tidak menutupnya.

Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya. Padahal, waktu pulang kerja lelaki itu sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _Sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di sini?_

"Aku mohon." Pinta lelaki itu dengan mimik menyesal saat Jongin tidak menjawab.

Jongin mengatur nafas. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berdebat. Masih ada hal lebih penting dari seseorang yang mengacaukan suasana hatinya beberapa hari ini. Sambil mendengus lelah, ia kemudian mengedikkan dagu mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

" _Thanks_." Balas lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, kemudian berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menggigiti bibir, mencari kalimat pembuka yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin menyilangkan tangan ke dada. "Apalagi maumu?"

Hening mengambil alih sejenak di antara keduanya sebelum Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjatuhkan apa saja yang ada di tangannya. Ia mengambil langkah panjang ke arah Jongin, memeluknya erat, dan mengubur wajahnya ke dada lelaki itu. "Jangan pergi. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tubuh Jongin membeku mendengar kalimat yang bergulir dari lidah lelaki itu. Keadaan seperti berbalik, karena dulunya kalimat ia adalah pihak yang mengucapkan pernyataan itu. Suara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sesenggukan yang teredam segera membuat Jongin iba.

Oh, betapa ia benci dengan sisi lemahnya.

Jongin mengusap kepala belakang Kyungsoo dengan ragu sembari melemaskan persendiannya yang tegang. Ia akhirnya ikut larut dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

" _I'm sorry, I fucked up_." Tutur Kyungsoo. Lengan lelaki itu melingkar di leher Jongin kuat seolah kakinya tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

Jongin membuang nafas. Jika ia diminta untuk menyusun daftar apa saja yang ia benci dari Kyungsoo saat ini, ia mungkin butuh berlembar-lembar kertas untuk menuliskannya. Namun itu tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan daftar apa yang ia cintai dari lelaki itu.

Karena Jongin yakin, ia bisa membuat buku setebal kamus yang berisi setiap hal—bahkan setiap detail keindahan Kyungsoo.

Dengan ibu jari, ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut kemudian membawa lelaki itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. " _It's okay_."

 _Pecundang._

 _Idiot._

 _Menyedihkan._

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo justru semakin terisak. Lelaki itu menghapus air matanya, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu." Kyungsoo menghujani wajah Jongin dengan ciuman sambil terus berbisik. " _Aku sangat merindukanmu_."

Jongin tersenyum. Kebahagiaan memenuhi setiap denyut nadinya. Ia balas mencium garis rahang Kyungsoo hingga dagunya, memaksa jarak di antara mereka lebih dekat lagi, berbagi kehangatan dari panas tubuh satu sama lain. Jongin membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo dengan tergesa sementara Kyungsoo menelusupkan jemarinya ke rambut Jongin, menariknya kepalanya ke belakang hingga ia bebas memberi hisapan di lehernya.

"Bagaimana caranya berhenti mencintaimu, Hyung?" Jongin melepaskan cengkraman Kyungsoo di rambutnya, bibirnya kini meniti setiap tahi lalat di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berhenti." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya mendorong Jongin untuk berbaring. "Jangan pernah berhenti."

Satu persatu pakaian mereka lenyap, berganti dengan dua tubuh yang saling melekat, hanyut dalam hasrat serta rindu yang menyayat. Tangan Jongin mengusap lembut bagian mata kaki sampai paha Kyungsoo, menyerahkan akal sehatnya kepada lelaki itu karena sensasi dari kulit mereka yang bertemu. Ia menanamkan banyak ciuman di sepanjang kaki Kyungoo, menelusuri dengan lidah setiap jengkal tubuh lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mendesah. Kukunya menancap di punggung Jongin sedang matanya terus terpejam.

 _Satu, dua, tiga._

Kemudian mereka hilang ditelan desah yang menggema. Meraungkan banyak ' _Jongin, lebih dalam lagi_ ' dan ' _Hyung, kau sangat sempurna_ ' seakan tubuh keduanya bicara dalam bahasa cinta dan hanya mereka sendiri yang dapat menerjemahkannya.

Jongin menyandarkan keningnya ke dada Kyungsoo sedang kedua tangannya menarik kaki Kyungsoo ke pundaknya, membuat punggung lelaki itu melengkung karena ia akhirnya menghujam titik yang tepat. Desahan berantai yang datang dari bibir keduanya berubah kotor. Jongin terus mengucapkan serapah ketika Kyungsoo menggumamkan, ' _Kau menyukai berada di dalam Hyung, Jongin_?' lalu segera mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya sambil membalas, ' _fuck, i love you so much_ '

Keduanya menegang, mengerang, dengan gigi Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah Jongin kuat.

Jongin tumbang di atas Kyungsoo. Ia tidak peduli dengan keringat atau cairan yang membuat tubuh mereka lengket. Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Jongin, mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

Lelaki itu membuang nafas sebelum berkata dengan suara parau, "Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sojin setelah pesta ulang tahunnya selesai."

Jantung Jongin melewatkan satu detakan. Ia mendongak, memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum. "Hyung, jangan menggodaku." Keluhnya setengah berharap.

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil membawa Jongin ke lengannya. "Aku lebih menginginkanmu."

Jika ini sekedar terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya, maka Jongin rela untuk tidak terbangun dan bertemu kenyataan. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo lurus, mendesak lelaki itu untuk kembali berbicara.

Jongin hanya menunggu satu kalimat dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jongin." Kyungsoo sedikit terisak saat mengucapkannya, begitu pula Jongin. " _Let's be together."_

Jongin mengangguk dalam diam. Ia mendekap Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi, mereguk harum tubuh Kyungsoo seperti sebuah candu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyung."

Kyungsoo tergelak geli. Tapi mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa itu adalah luapan dari rasa lega yang terpendam selama entah berapa lamanya.

" _Me too_ , _baby_." Ucap Kyungsoo, seraya mengecup kedua mata Jongin yang basah karena tangis. " _Me too_."

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Mungkin tidak adil bagaimana Jongin tersenyum sepanjang pesta tapi bukan karena seseorang yang mendampinginya. Ia memakai jas terbaiknya sampai menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat menarik.

"Suasana hatimu sepertinya sedang baik." Taemin membetulkan posisi dasi Jongin kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu secerah ini."

Ada segelintir rasa bersalah menyergap Jongin karena perhatian lelaki itu kepadanya. Ia mengacak rambut Taemin sambil berujar. "Kau orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui."

Lelaki itu menyembunyikan sipu di pipinya. Ia menggamit lengan Jongin, lalu mengajaknya menghampiri Sojin dan Kyungsoo. Pesta itu akan berakhir pada pukul sembilan malam. Jongin hanya perlu menunggu dua jam lagi untuk bisa memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

Ia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taemin, begitu juga Kyungsoo dengan Sojin, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Jongin tidak sudi menaruh peduli. Semuanya sudah sempurna di benaknya. Sekarang apa yang ia butuhkan adalah kesabaran.

Karena ada kalanya, waktu berputar pada kecepatan yang berbeda.

Terkadang, jam terasa seperti menit dan terkadang satu detik bisa bertahan seumur hidup.

Seperti saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tertawa ke arah Sojin, memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan begitu eratnya. Jongin memaksakan senyum untuk mengucapkan selamat pada wanita itu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kyungsoo. Seluas senyum licik tertukar ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo memanfaatkan celah saat Taemin berbicara dengan Sojin untuk berbisik ke telinga Jongin dengan suara rendah yang menggoda, " _You look so fucking fine in that suit_."

Jongin menyeringai sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo sebelum membalas, " _Eager, aren't we_?"

Mereka berdua tergelak kecil, memancing raut heran dari wajah Taemin dan Sojin. Kyungsoo segera kembali ke sisi wanita itu, setelah memberi kedipan mata ke arahnya.

Apa yang terjadi di pesta itu seperti ingatan berkabut bagi Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya sedikitpun. Pandangannya terus tertuju terus ke arlojinya atau ke Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam perannya sebagai kekasih Sojin. Taemin berusaha mengajaknya bicara, namun jiwa Jongin sedang tidak berada di raganya. Ia kembali merapalkan doa yang sama, berharap waktu mau mengalah.

 _Let it be night. Let it be night._

"—sudah menunggu." Taemin mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan. "Jongin?"

"Oh, y-ya?" Jongin membelalakan mata, mencoba menarik kesadarannya kembali.

Bibir Taemin mengerucut sebal. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

"Ah, aku minta maaf." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Lelaki itu seperti tidak ambil pusing. Ia membalas senyum Jongin kemudian berkata dengan nada ringan, "Ayo kita pergi dari pesta ini."

Jongin terperanjat ketika Taemin mulai menarik tangannya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menikmatinya?" tanya Jongin panik sambil menahan Taemin untuk tidak berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan alasannya?" Sahut lelaki itu. "Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tiba-tiba, waktu berhenti berdetak.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Pepohonan selalu terlihat ganjil pada malam hari. Seakan tiap dahan, ranting serta bunganya sedang ikut terlelap bersama tenggelamnya matahari. Di bawah kanopi tempatnya berdiri, langit terlihat seperti tinta yang tidak sengaja tumpah, menghampar kelam dengan suara burung hantu sebagai pengiringnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya perlahan dari dalam saku, sekali lagi memeriksa ponselnya yang belum juga menerima pesan masuk. Ia menunggu suara deru mobil familiar dengan cemas dari luar _pub_ tempat ia dan Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu.

 _Misinya selesai._

Semuanya impas. Ia rela dicaci dengan berbagai umpatan oleh orang tua Taemin selama ia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo. Selama ia bisa menyebut lelaki itu sebagai _Kyungsoo-nya_.

Jongin menyulut batang rokoknya, bersusah payah memantik api untuk membakarnya karena tangan kanannya tidak sengaja terkilir. Sepatunya yang tadi mengkilat berubah keruh dihajar langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru saat menuju ke tempat ini.

Sudut bibirnya terasa perih setiap kali ia menghisap rokoknya. Jongin berdesis, menyentuh luka itu dengan punggung telunjuknya dan mengutuk saat melihat darah masih saja mengalir dari sana.

Ketukan kakinya melawan _conblock_ terhenti ketika sebuah _Porsche 911 Classic 1964_ berwarna putih tulang mendekat ke arah _pub_. Jongin segera menghancurkan puntung rokoknya, bibirnya menampakkan senyum yang paling ceria.

Seperti dugaan Jongin, seseorang di balik kemudi itu adalah Kyungsoo. Namun apa yang tidak Jongin perkirakan, adalah satu figur yang duduk di bangku penumpang.

 _Sojin._

Senyum dari wajahnya hilang dalam sekejap. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang keluar dari dalam mobil, raut lelaki itu begitu membingungkan dan Jongin yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. _Padanya._

Dugaan itu semakin kuat, karena kalimat pertama yang terdengar di telinga Jongin adalah, "Aku minta maaf."

Sebuah getaran segera menghancurkan setiap persedian Jongin. Ia mencoba tetap berdiri, karena paling tidak, ia membutuhkan alasan lelaki itu. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memijat pangkal hidungnya, menghapus linang yang keluar dari sudut matanya. "Dia sakit dan aku tidak sampai hati untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini sekarang."

Jongin berubah lemas. Ia tidak menyangka diantara beribu alasan yang akan menghancurkan impiannya tepat di depan mata, alasan Kyungsoo keluarkan justru karena permasalahan sederhana.

 _Dia sakit, katanya._ Batin Jongin menjerit perih. _Tidak sampai hati, katanya._

Keegoisan Kyungsoo baru saja mencapai level dimana orang lain tidak akan mampu menandinginya. _Luar biasa._

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja aku lakukan demi bisa bersamamu, Hyung?" Jongin tidak tanggung untuk berteriak. Persetan dengan apapun saat ini, biarkan orang lain mendengar dan mengetahui seberapa mudah ia bisa dibodohi oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku mengakui hubungan kita tepat saat jamuan makan malam keluarga Taemin."

Kyungsoo pasti sudah buta jika tidak melihat luka di wajahnya karena pukulan-pukulan dari ayah Taemin. Mata lelaki itu justru berkaca-kaca, seperti ialah yang sedang tersakiti pada situasi ini.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melangkah mendekat.

" _Goddamit,_ Hyung! Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf!" seru Jongin tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun udara di paru-parunya. " _Goddamit_! _God fuckin' dammit_." Ia berjongkok, meghantam kepalanya sendiri berulang kali. "Aku bahkan tidak butuh dunia jika aku memilikimu!"

Suara klakson panjang mengejutkan keduanya. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah mobilnya, mendapati Sojin tengah bersedekap dengan muka masam.

Jongin tertawa sinis. "Kau tahu apa? Biar aku yang membuat ini mudah, _Hyung._ " Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian membanting ponselnya ke tanah. " _There_! Tidak akan ada jejak apapun yang akan membawamu kepadaku. Kau puas?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri di sana, di bawah sinar purnama yang membuat bibirnya merekah merah. Tampan, memikat, indah dan tidak tersentuh. _Luar biasa sekali._

" _One day_ ," Jongin berdesis, menggertakkan giginya. " _I hope you're going to remember me and it's gonna fucking hurt_."

Ia berbalik dan tidak menoleh lagi.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Jongin menyalahkan cara kerja otak manusia.

Mengapa organ itu tidak mengizinkan memori untuk dibuang atau dikubur dalam-dalam sesuai kemauan pemiliknya? Menggelikan bagaimana setiap momen manis dengan seseorang bisa berubah menjadi anak panah runcing menyakitkan yang melesat cepat.

Kadang tepat sasaran. Kadang meleset, menimbulkan rasa sakit lain yang tidak perlu.

Benaknya bertanya-tanya, _pernahkah ia terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo? Apakah lelaki itu mencoba menemukannya kembali?_ Namun ia akan segera mengosongkan kembali pikiran itu karena, _benarkah ia ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri_?

Jongin semakin membenci Kyungsoo sebab di kala ia ingin benar-benar lepas dari bayang-bayang Kyungsoo, lelaki itu justru hampir selalu hadir di mimpinya. Atau pada nada yang tidak sengaja membawa senyum Kyungsoo kembali hadir dan memaksanya untuk memutar lagu itu berulang-ulang hingga ia jatuh terlelap, menumpahkan minumannya ke atas ranjang.

Sebagian dari diri Jongin ingin merangkak pulang ke pelukan Kyungsoo walaupun lelaki itu telah menyakitinya berkali-kali.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu, hingga berganti bulan, sejak ia memutuskan untuk menghilang. Tetapi ia masih belum bisa menapakkan kakinya ke tempat yang mungkin akan dilalui Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun selama ini.

Kepala Jongin terlalu sibuk berharap menjadi milik Kyungsoo hingga lupa untuk jatuh kepada orang lain.

Setiap pagi, ia memohon agar matahari segera terbenam. Karena ia masih berharap, keesokan harinya setelah ia terbangun dari tidur yang panjang, ingatan tentang Kyungsoo tidak lagi ada.

Maka dengan doa yang sama, ia memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya, melihat awan berarak yang telah menyemarakkan warna jingga.

 _Let it be night. Let it be night._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Jadi, sudah berapa pergantian musim ia lalui? Jongin tidak peduli.

Hidupnya jauh dari kata teratur. Ia tidak lagi memeriksa kalender sejak memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja sementara. Jongin merasa, ia butuh jeda. Sebuah spasi yang akan memberi jarak antara masa depan dan masa lalunya.

Ia berencana menghabiskan sisa tabunganna sebelum menghadapi kenyataan; sebuah dunia dimana Do Kyungsoo hanya sebuah nama.

Jongin tidak pernah mendengar kabar lelaki itu ataupun mencoba mencari tahu. Walaupun ia terus berpindah dari kota ke kota, langkahnya tidak pernah bisa jauh dari tempat asalnya. Seringkali rasa rindu mengganggu Jongin di waktu yang tidak tepat. Melekat seperti parasit yang menolak untuk dienyahkan.

Ia benci mengapa cinta sengaja dirancang rumit dan berbelit-belit.

Terlalu mudah bagi hati untuk memutuskan jatuh, kadang hanya karena satu atau dua alasan. Lalu alasan itu menyebar seperti wabah, menjangkit hal-hal tidak penting seperti ' _tapi aku menyukai tulang bahunya yang rendah_ ' saat ingin melupakan.

 _Brengsek sekali._

Apalagi, manakala takdir benar-benar enggan berpihak padanya.

Jongin menyadari itu saat ia sedang meraih botol Gin di Liquor Store dekat hotelnya. Di sana, di antara celah kecil rak yang terhalang bibir botol, sepasang mata yang ia kenal betul tengah menatapnya dengan membelalak.

Ia memincing, menuduh bergelas-gelas alkohol sebelumnya mempermainkan imajinya.

Namun itu dia.

Tidak disangkal lagi, itu Kyungsoo.

Terperanjat, Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya terburu-buru. Ada perang terjadi dalam kepalanya untuk memilih lari atau menghadapi lelaki itu. Sebelum Jongin memenangkan debat dalam kepalanya, ia menangkap Kyungsoo telah berdiri di ujung lorong.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mendekat, sedikit menyipit. Mungkin serupa dengan Jongin, lelaki itu mengira apa yang sedang dilihatnya hanya ilusi optis semata.

"H-Hey." Jongin menyapa kaku. Genggaman pada Gin-nya melemah hingga ia meletakkan botol alkohol itu kembali. "Apa kabar?"

Jongin jelas luluh. _Lantak._

Dan sekali lagi menjadi pecundang karena sudut bibirnya tertarik di luar kehendak.

Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya. Mata lelaki itu berbinar dengan cara paling mustahil yang pernah ia lihat.

"Baik." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Itu adalah dusta paling bodoh, menurut Jongin. Karena apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang berkebalikan dengan pernyataan lelaki itu.

Penampilan Kyungsoo berantakan.

Rambut lelaki itu mulai kepanjangan, menutupi setengah matanya. Kemeja yang biasa ia setrika rapi, kusut berkerut dengan pola dasi yang tidak serasi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini. Seingat Jongin, lelaki itu bahkan selalu memotong pendek kukunya, karena ia tidak pernah menerima bekas luka cakar serius di punggung. Sehingga, satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Jongin adalah, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut. Lelaki itu tergelak kecil sambil memainkan gagang keranjang belanjanya. "Pembalasan," Ujarnya pahit. "sepertinya."

Jongin tidak mengerti maksud lelaki itu. Ia memutuskan untuk melempar pertanyaan lain yang mungkin berhubungan. "Kau masih bersama Sojin?"

Ia tahu perkara itu bukan termasuk kapasitasnya. Namun rasa penasarannya meledak, karena hatinya susut melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

Lelaki itu menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangan ke jajaran Slim Jim di belakang Jongin. "Aku sudah lama sendiri."

Mengetahui itu, Jongin terhenyak. "Oh." Desahnya. "Kau yang mengakhirinya?"

"Bukan."

Sebagian dari diri Jongin ingin tertawa. Karena _idiot, tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan melepaskan Sojin setelah kejadian saat itu._

Tetapi paling tidak, Jongin lega karma sudah melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia pikir, ini sebuah pertanda bahwa ia harus mengakhiri kedukaannya segera.

Maka, Jongin kembali tersenyum ke Kyungsoo. Mungkin kisah mereka akan berkahir di sini. Tidak ada dendam atau memori yang pantas untuk dibicarakan lagi.

" _I'm sorry to hear that._ " Tuturnya simpatik sambil melirik isi belanjaan Kyungsoo. Ia heran karena terdapat tiga botol alkohol di dalam sana. Kyungsoo bukan peminum berat. Lelaki itu hanya mengizinkan dirinya dikuasai alkohol saat sedang sangat tertekan.

Sojin pasti telah meremukkan lelaki ini dengan keji.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar dengusan geli dari Kyungsoo. " _No. You don't._ "

Di ujung lidahnya, sebuah ' _of course i don't, you fucking asshole_!' menunggu untuk terucap. Namun, Jongin menelannya kembali. Ia hanya memberikan seringai tipis.

" _Well_ ," Jongin meraih kembali botol Gin-nya. Percakapan ini harus segera disudahi sebelum ia meledak. " _guess, i'll see you around, Hyung_."

Jongin tidak menanti jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia ingin bergegas pergi, menjauh dari lelaki itu.

Tetapi satu yang Jongin lupakan adalah, ia keliru.

Oh, ia _selalu_ keliru dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Karena lelaki itu terlalu mudah membolak-balikkan hatinya, sesederhana lewat sebuah tawaran, "Maukah kau sedikit berjalan-jalan denganku dulu?"

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Gulungan ombak begelung menyapu kaki mereka di bibir pantai. Telapak kaki yang sebelumnya berjejak, hilang ditelan buih serta bisu yang belum pecah sedari tadi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, tanpa bertukar kata, berpura-pura menikmati cakrawala yang melukiskan warna analog pada bidang batasnya. Sedangkan yang memenuhi kepala keduanya justru sentuhan jari yang seolah tidak disengaja, pandangan sembunyi-sembunyi dari sudut mata, serta detak jantung yang berdentum melawan tulang rusuk mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Rambut lelaki itu diterpa angin, menampakkan dahinya yang pucat.

"Pernahkah kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menyedihkan dari mercusuar?" Celetuk Kyungsoo, pandangannya kini mengikuti burung camar yang terbang rendah. "Ia berdiri di atas karang, sendirian. Memancarkan kelip lampu yang terus berputar untuk menunjukkan wilayah berbahaya." Lelaki itu mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Dan para nelayan atau nahkoda bodoh yang ia selamatkan, hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah bangunan tinggi yang jelek. Padahal, sekali mereka mencoba mendekat, masuk ke dalam mercusuar itu hingga puncak, ia akan menawarkan keindahan laut yang para nelayan dan nahkoda itu lewatkan." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Kakinya terkubur dalam pasir keemasan yang basah. "Mereka terlalu tinggi hati, Jongin. Mereka belum sadar, tanpa mercusuar itu kapal mereka akan kehilangan arah, terombang-ambing di tengah samudera. Bahkan hancur. Lebur."

Matahari yang sepenuhnya terbenam menutup senja seiring dengan Kyungsoo yang terpejam. Walaupun warna telah ditelan kelam, Jongin masih bisa menemukan horison di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya menari di wajah lelaki itu, berjingkat melintasi pipi, menyibak rambut yang menyembunyikan alis Kyungsoo, meluncur ke hidung, kemudian melingkari bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa lari lagi. Karena mencintai Kyungsoo datang dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Seperti mengapa lelaki itu tidak bosan membuatnya terus menerus jatuh cinta.

Jongin mendadak mengerti bagaimana sepinya menjadi mercusuar. Tetapi ia juga menemukan mengapa benda itu tetap kokoh berdiri meskipun badai dan ombak terus menghantamnya.

Mercusuar itu hanya ingin memastikan pengarung samuderanya selamat. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun sebagai balasan.

" _I love you. I always do_ , Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo samar. "Aku ingin bersamamu sejak malam itu, tapi Sojin mengancam untuk bunuh diri."

Pernyataan itu membuat Jongin tercekat. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku begitu mencintaimu dan begitu mudah menyakitimu."

Itu alasan paling konyol menurut Jongin. Ia ingin membentak Kyungsoo, memaki mengapa lelaki itu membuat hidupnya semenyedihkan ini sementara kebahagiaan mereka ternyata bisa diperjuangkan.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku." Kyungsoo meraih lengannya, meminta ia untuk menatapnya. "Aku memang berusaha melupakanmu dan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sojin karena saat itu aku mengira, ketika nanti kita bertemu lagi, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lain." Lanjut lelaki itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Sementara, aku akan menangis karena melepaskanmu adalah keputusan terbaik di hidupku. Sebab paling tidak, kau akan bahagia dan aku tidak akan mampu untuk menyakitmu lagi. Tapi ternyata, aku tidak sekuat yang aku pikir. Sojin merasakan perubahan itu dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi."

Jongin mendongak, berkacak pinggang sambil menjejakkan kakinya ke atas pasir. Ia menggigit bibir kuat, menahan tangis yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Kau adalah manusia terbrengsek dan terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal, Hyung."

Mulut Kyungsoo tidak henti menumpahkan kata maaf yang lesat bersama angin seiring dengan aroma laut dan _citrus_ dari tubuh lelaki itu.

Jongin pikir ia bisa gila saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tawarkan sekarang? Apa kau masih akan tetap bertahan pada pikiran konyolmu?" Jongin berteriak, mendorong keluar semua beban yang ia pendam selama ini. "Karena aku bersumpah Hyung, kebahagiaanku hanya terpusat di dirimu."

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo terperanjat. Ia menatap Jongin ragu. Nafasnya tercekat, seolah lelaki itu tidak tahu harus menarik udara atau bicara terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, Jongin menciumnya.

Ia merasakan sedikit asin air mata, namun bibir Kyungsoo sama sempurnanya seperti di ingatannya.

"Setelah ini," Jongin mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak akan peduli dengan masa lalu." Kemudian bibir bawah lelaki itu, "Kau hanya boleh menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat hidupmu berdetak." Ia kembali menanamkan satu ciuman dalam, panjang. "Karena kau sudah terlalu banyak memberikan kesedihan untukku." _Untuk kita_. "Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Lelaki itu membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Jongin, kemudian membiarkan tangisnya pecah di sana.

" _Don't you fucking dare walk away from my life again_." Jongin berkata di sela-sela tangis yang ia bendung.

" _I won't_." Kyungsoo terisak sambil mendekap Jongin kuat. " _I promise_. _Please, believe me_."

" _I will_ , Hyung.

Di antara lembabnya udara pantai dan telapak kaki mereka yang tergores serpihan kerang, satu ciuman kembali mengunci janji dari bibir keduanya.

Namun kali ini, tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mengingkarinya.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

Jongin pikir, mereka paling sempurna dalam posisi seperti ini. Dengan Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepala ke dadanya, kaki mereka yang saling tumpang tindih di bawah selimut, menyaksikan waktu tergulung lewat jendela ruang tidur Kyungsoo. Jongin menanamkan kecupan ke pelipis lelaki itu dan tidak segera melepaskan bibirnya dari sana. Kyungsoo terpejam, jemarinya mengusap pipi Jongin agar lelaki itu bersandar lebih dalam lagi ke cerukan lehernya.

Mereka kemudian bicara. Seperti janji sebelumnya, Kyungsoo memaparkan setiap hal sederhana yang membuat hidupnya menyenangkan. Seperti bagaimana ia menyukai suara air yang dituang dari ketel, atau rasa puasnya ketika memecahkan Creme Brulee menggunakan sendok, atau sensasi ketika ia menenggelamkan jarinya ke dalam biji gandum.

Kepala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendongak, membuat kening lelaki itu bersentuhan dengan dagunya. "Jongin?" kata Kyungsoo, bibirnya membentuk senyum yang Jongin rasa sesuai dengan remang cahaya lampu tidur di dekat mereka.

"Hm?" Jongin berusaha menjawab di tengah matanya yang berat. Dekapan Kyungsoo merupakan tempat paling nyaman dan paling aman yang pernah Jongin temukan.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu." Sahut lelaki itu.

Jongin terkesiap, degup jantungnya tidak beraturan menunggu kalimat Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Ia diserang panik yang membuatnya berpikir _akankah Kyungsoo mencari alasan lain untuk pergi meninggalkannya lagi_? Tetapi lelaki itu tetap tidak merubah posisinya, kerut di hidungnya justru menandakan Kyungsoo sedang merasa malu.

"Aku," Tutur Kyungsoo memulai. Lelaki itu menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "A-Aku terlihat mengerikan ketika bangun tidur."

Jongin mengeluarkan gelak sekaligus kelegaannya, nafasnya meniup rambut Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. "Itukah alasanmu selalu pergi sebelum pagi datang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sedangkan Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia mengira ada perkara lebih berat di balik menghilangnya Kyungsoo selama ini. "Kau benar-benar membunuhku, Hyung." Keluhnya setengah jengkel.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tertawa. Lelaki itu diam-diam menghitung tulang rusuk Jongin sebagai pengantar tidur sebelum lelaki itu akhirnya jatuh terlelap. Jongin merasakan deru nafas teratur Kyungsoo melawan dadanya sendiri. Ia memeluk lelaki itu lebih erat, mengecupnya berulang kali seolah takut ketika ia tertidur semua ternyata hanya sebuah khayalan.

Ia berakhir terjaga hingga pagi. Mengamati Kyungsoo dalam diam, tersenyum saat lelaki itu mengigau atau alisnya berkerut. Jongin menduga, apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan dalam mimpinya. Apakah mimpi lelaki itu sebahagia alam nyatanya sekarang?

Bibir Jongin tersungging ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Ia bahkan tidak perlu bermimpi karena kenyataan akan selalu lebih indah jika Kyungsoo ada di sisinya.

Sinar matahari yang lamat-lamat mengintip, membuat Kyungsoo membuka mata. Lelaki itu menyipit, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin segera menyambut Kyungsoo dengan ucapan bernada sarkastik. " _Liar_."

Ia kemudian menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang terkejut. " _You look so damn flawless in the morning_."

Tawa lelaki itu merebak. Menggema di ruangan itu, telinga, serta relung hatinya.

 _Jongin tidak pernah lagi memohon agar malam cepat kembali._

* * *

 **IGNITE THE LIGHT : THE END**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note :**

...

...

...

 _How was it?_._.

 _DID I NAILED IT? OR MAYBE THIS STORY MAKES YOU WANNA THROW A BRICK TO MY FACE_? ( _I'M SORRY IF IT'S AWFUL_ ;_;)

Aku bakalan berhenti bikin _angst_ dan balik ke _fluffy_ kalo ini mengecewakan, hahaha.

Kemarin banyak dapet curhatan dari para Kaisoo _shipper_ soal TaeKaiStal _photoshoot._ Mungkin buat yang ngerasa _moment_ mereka lagi dikit, jangan nge- _down_! Mereka kan tinggal seasrama plus sekamar jadi wajar aja kalo sebagian _moment_ -nya tersembunyi (kaya di videonya Chanyeol yang Soo teriak Jongin-ah~~ Manja banget ih cubit nih!).

Kalo emang kangen banget, coba main ke tumblr aku karena aku hobi nge- _spam_ kaisoo, siapa tahu terobati. Oh, kalo nggak tanya-tanya aja lewat ask fm ! Aku punya satu folder penuh (PLUS KAISOO P*RN LOOK ALIKE) buat ngelayanin kangennya kalian HAHAHAHA. (link di bio, btw)

Ah, iya terakhir buat Sovi. GIMANA KAMU SUKA NGGAK? YAAMPUN AKU DEG-DEG AN. BUNUH AKU AJA BUNUH KALO NECEWAIN.

Oke segitu dulu aja. Saran, _review_ dan kritiknya ditunggu sekali!

 _P.S : Kalo ada yang kebetulan baca Kaleidoscope, sabar yah update-nya mungkin agak lama. Huhuhu._

 _KAISOO FTW!_

 ** _—Red Sherry—_**


End file.
